How i met Larten Crepsley
by Vampiregirl811
Summary: A girl, Cynthia, age 19, unexpectadly gets turned into a vampire by a vampaneze! the man who turned her tells her to go to Larten Crepsley.What will Larten do? What will happen to Larten now that his destiny has now changes since Cynthia came?
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, this is my very first FF so I have absolutely NO idea what I am doing…..well sort of….I even read the rules! I am such a nerd. This is from an OC pov. It is very mushy and romantic so BE WARNED rated T. Sorry to upset some of you porn lovers out there ;) just kidding….seriously PLEASE don't sue me.**

**R&R please and NO flames please! **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the amazingly awesome series of Cirque du Freak so please do not sue me Darren Shan! I know u own this book….btw I love Crepsley…just saying. I only own Cynthia, Arynmis, and any other characters u don't recognize from the book/movie: D**

**Enjoy…**

Chapter one: **drum roll please**

"CYNTHIA GET YOUR FAT ASS DOWN HERE!" my lovely mother called from the kitchen.

"Yes mother _dearest_" I muttered sarcastically.

"DON"T YOU SASS ME!" She screamed again. My mom is psycho. Seriously. One time she whipped me in front of her boss while calling me a slutty bitch. Needless to say she got fired and was sent to a mental institute for a few months. Plus, I honestly don't think 8 years old can be considered slutty….

I groaned and got up from my bed. I through on my school uniform and ran downstairs. My mom was sharpening knives so I kind of grabbed some fruit and went straight to the bathroom to brush my teeth. I did NOT was to be near my mom when sharpening knives….even if that mean locking myself in a bathroom and eating mushy apples… After I ate, peed, and brushed my teeth I slowly opened the door to see if my mom was still in the kitchen.

I let out a sigh when I saw her drinking her coffee while reading some magazine. I slowly edged into the kitchen and grabbed my backpack. She glanced up and gave me a sour look and said, "Have a great day at school." She picked up the magazine that was lying on top of the table to show me her mini machete.

"Love you too mom" I muttered and sprinted out the door before my mom could chuck the knife at me.

She wasn't kidding about killing me (or stabbing, whatever she felt like doing). She killed my brother for getting a "B" on some math test, and my father for screwing up the tiles on their master bathroom floor. You probably would think I would be traumatized, but since I was only about 3 when both my brother and dad were murdered, I thought this kind of crap happened to every family.

If you really brood on the matter you would have thought the same thing…or maybe I am just more evil than you.

Anyway to get to my school I have to walk down a narrow dark ally. Yeah, yeah, I know what you are thinking. I am going to get snatched up by some vampire or raper or some perv….actually nothing ever really happened here. And I absolutely hated it. I mean, what kind of person actually wants to live life without _any _adventures in their life?

As I approach the ally-way I pull my collar over my ears to cover half of my face and walk forward. I keep my eyes ahead and I do not look down. If I did, some guy WOULD come and rape me because I would look like an innocent virgin…which I am but STILL.

I kept walking, but suddenly stopped when I heard a distant "SHIT!" Oh CRAP. It was the town gangsters. When I said nothing ever happens in this Hell-hole, I mean nothing ever happened that the town police picked up. When my brother and dad were killed by my darling mother, she just shoved them in the oven and burned them to ashes. She buried the bones in my backyard… Like I said, I thought this happened to EVERYONE.

Anyway I find the nearest garbage can and crouch behind it. I hold my breath when they pass. I keep watching them as they laugh, punch each other, and spit by. All of a sudden, I see this random, dirty-blonde chick walk by. She's screwed. She stopped dead, turns to run but a strong hand prevents her. She tries to run but another man puts his hand on her other shoulder, shouting something in Mexican to the other three men.

Now I have two options, run like Hell…_or_, try to save the poor girl… TRY. I have a slight build, maybe 5'1", not supper skinny, but I definitely have a good body. The problem with trying to save the poor girl is my weight. I am strong for my weight, but just not in general. So….not very strong. This petite young girl trying to take on some rapists….Cynthia…not your smartest choice. But I had to try right? Even though I was brought up to kill, I still have some good sense in me…some.

I search my pockets for any weapons I may find, and luckily I have my mom's Swiss army knife. I had to throw it in my uniform's pocket yesterday because my mom was looking for it…Well you know my mom…get as many knifes away when she's pissed. So I take it out, pull the knife part out and look to see what I missed.

They were all over her, trying to make her screams muffled. Pervs. I aim the knife at one of the three men's backs, and then stab right in the middle. I get my charm from my mother. He screams and arches his back, making me stumble backyards to the ground. He turns to look at me. He has a purple face and narrow eyes….wait. A _purple _face! I gasp and try to move back but suddenly he's on my grabbing my hands. Woa. He was like at least a few yards away and now he's right on top of me, he must have moved a least a few hundred miles and hour. Now I'M screwed.

He takes my hands and shoves them outward, so I am stretching my arms. The knife is still in his back, but his ignores the pain by grimacing. With a long swipe of his hands, he cuts my skin on the tips of all ten on my fingers. I think his _nails _did that! The pain was too much for me to stop and wonder, so I just grimaced and closed my eye (which is saying something because normally I would have just passed out…I'm kind of a wus sometimes.) What the bloody HELL was he doing?

He does the same to his fingers, only it looks like he is just re-opening his scars. He places his bloody fingers on my bloody fingertips, and holds them there. It feels like syrup is slowing running in my blood stream towards my heart. Almost like…I don't know blood-clotting? I'm no doctor so…don't take my word for it. I am guessing that the man's blood was coming into mine, but it hurt as _hell_ as soon as I could feel the syrup-like substance flow slowly passed my elbow. It was slowly crawling toward my heart, I assumed. I glanced up to look at the man's face, and it looked like he was in pain as well. I forced a confused look. Most rapists only hurt the person being raped…not them to. Or was I really going to be raped….God only knows now.

I force my attention back to myself. The pain had slowly increased by every inch of the thick, syrup-like substance as it crawled closer and closer to my heart.

After about another 30 seconds, I felt a jolt of pain as the stranger's blood came into mine. Lord I hope he doesn't have aids….

Then, he pulled away. He whispered in my ear, "Go to 98th Street here in this town. You will see a man waiting there. Show him your fingers and tell him" he paused and gave me an evil smirk "his good friend Murlouge sent you." He stood, gave me a small almost sympathetic smirk (if that makes sense) and looked at the other girl. "She will be going with you as well."

He took my still bleeding finger tips and licked them. Disgusting. But when I pulled them back, the bleeding stopped and there were tiny scars left. I almost said thank you, but I remembered that he caused the bleeding in the first place.

A soon as he came, he and his friends sprinted off, at least a hundred miles an hour. I stood and stretched. I felt…cold. Stronger and healthier, but cold. I looked at the girl. She was sitting in fettle position and rocking back and forth.

"What is your name?" I asked and knelt down to her. She had a distant look on her face, and I could see the scars on her hands.

She had a red highlight in her dirty-blonde hair, freckles scattered around her nose, and even sitting down she looked at least a head taller than me.

She looked scared and confused. "Arynmis White, but please call my Aryn" She finally met my eyes then gasped.

"What!" I immediately swiped my face, thinking something was on it.

"It's ok, your face is fine." She narrowed her eyes then said, "Who are you?"

"They call me Cynthia Stone." I tried to sound dramatic about. I am a very dramatic person.

She gaped, and then pulled her face closer to my ear so no one could hear. Like anyone was out in an alleyway at 7:20 a.m. (except the gangsters), "_The _Cynthia Stone!" she whispered.

I made a confusing noise with my mouth, stood up and stretched before answering, "I don't know if I'm _the _Cynthia Stone but I definitely am _a _Cynthia Stone."

She stood up and stared deeply in my eyes, as if she thought I was lying. "You are definitely _the _Cynthia Stone; I saw your picture in a book."

Now it was my turn to gape, "_I'm_ in a book?"

She nodded, "It was some sort of future slash prophecy book. It said that a girl Cynthia Stone would be turned"— her eyes went wide in realization. Before talking again she looked at her finger tips then mine then deeply into my eyes and gasped.

"I know what those men turned us into!" She gasped, looking like someone just asked her to marry her…which _I _definitely didn't…or am going to.

I cocked my head and raised my eyebrows in confusion. The only time I hear the phrase "being turned into something" was when vampires were involved. I actually liked them. I thought they were misunderstood creatures. I have kind of always wanted to be one, as soon as I realized the exsited (supposedly) and realized that my life sucked and my own mother hated me….Not that I care…I don't particularly like that insane bitch either…

"What do you mean?" I asked narrowing my eyes after my previous thought.

"What did the man who turned you want?" she asked ignoring my question. I decided to ask because she seemed like the persistent type.

"Erm…" I narrowed my eyes trying to remember "He told me to tell a man that his friend Murlouge or whatever sent us. Oh and we are to meet the man at 98th street. He did not say when but I am guessing sometime today, maybe even now. Oh and he told us to show him our finger tips."

"The markings..." she murmured.

"What markings?" I inquired.

"I know who the man we have to meet is!" She explained. I only humped in annoyance because she wasn't answering my questions.

"His name is Larten Crepsley" She explained, her light brown eyes glowed in excitement. "He was in the book I read. The one that you are in. He will….well I will let _you _figure that out." She winked. I just sated blankly at her. This chick is crazy.

"He is….a vampire. The men who turned us are vampaneze. For some odd reason we aren't vampaneze, we are vampires. It doesn't make sense at all I know but—"

"BLODDY HELL GIRL WHAT AM I?" I screamed, losing my temper.

"A vampire. I think because your skin is not purple. IS mine?" she yelled touching her face.

"No it is normal." I said and she sighed. "But how are we vampires? And how do you know?"

"It is in the book. We should go to 98th Street now. Larten may be waiting for us." She looked expressionless but I could see a hint of excitement in her eyes.

"Woa woa WOA!" I stopped grabbing her shoulders. "You can't just go to the place and meet this Larten guy. It could be some sort of trap!"

She smirked and softly said, "Well it is your choice. I am going because my life is boring. I never just wanted to grow up, get a job, have a family, then die. It never interested me."

I gaped at her. That was how I felt about life to. Almost as if life was "meaningless" I whispered.

She smiled and said, "Take a chance Cynthia. There are people who would give up their life for a chance like this, excuse the pun, and so take it. Don't look back." She whispered and walked by me.

I stayed in my spot, contemplating before catching up to her. "Are you saying you have no one who loves you or misses you? I know that I don't. Do you?"

She paused before answering, "Only one person. My boyfriend. But I need this more then I need anyone. O can do this alone." She pulled her shoulders back and continued walking down the alleyway.

"Not that I really know what I am talking about, but you do need some people in your life. You can not be a vampire alone."

"YES I CAN NOW WATCH ME!" She screamed and turned around and walked in the opposite direction. Great.

"Aryn WAIT!" I called catching up to her easily. _Cool vampire speed! _I thought. "I know you are independent. Actually I just met you so I don't but you definitely seem that way. But I don't want to do this alone, and I have been alone most of my life so this is REALLY saying something." I stopped her so she was looking at me. Her face was red with anger.

"Look," I started, "I do not know your past and you do not have to explain it to me. I respect people's privacy. But for some reason I have this gut feeling that we are supposed to meet this Larten man. You know this prophecy or whatever but I do not. I do not know if Larten know either but I will soon find out. I am willing to leave me life and the little things that I have for this, and I can tell that you do to. I am truly sorry if I offended you, please, we should do this together."

She looked down and said softly, "You are right I suppose. I have the book at my house. After we meet with Larten I can show both of you. That is, if Larten knows it or not."

She turned and walked toward 98th Street. I gulped and followed.

"Are you sure we should be doing this. I know I just gave a big inspiring lecture but I honestly don't know if we need to."

"She looked at me, smiled and said, "Do you need to go home and think about it. Like I said. If you turn back now, you can never come back, and vice versa. Have faith."

I kept walking then said, "Are you in this prophecy?"

She kept walking but was silent for a few moments. I thought she did not hear me and I was going to ask again when she said, "Sometimes prophecies or fortune telling can be wrong. I can change the future if I want to. So to answer your question, do I am not" she smiled and said more to herself than me "yet"

We walked the rest of the way in silence, until we came upon 98th street. It was an alley way.

"I am kind of sick of these" I murmured and she chuckled in agreement.

We walked on until we came to a door that had a sign. The sign read _Cirque du Freak_.

"This it?" I asked.

"I guess…. It is the only sign of life in this area." She was right. Nothing could be heard except the distant sounds of feet shuffling behind the door.

"You ready?" She asked.

I gulped and reached for the door. I was just about to open it when a tall man came up behind us.

"Hello Aryn, Cynthia" he said. CRAP! He must have been at least 9 feet tall!

"Hello"—WAIT…how did he know our names. I was just about to ask when he said,

"I know many things. I know who and what you are and how sent you. I am not the man you are looking for. He is in there." He motioned to the door. "Normally I do not allow people in to watch the Cirque, but you are special so I will allow it once. You will talk to him after the show. You will not interrupt when he comes onstage. You will find him behind the stage in the second door that is labeled _Larten Crepsley and Madam Octa. _Enjoy the show." He smiled and opened the door.

I looked at Aryn, who looked back at me and gave me a look that said _what we have to loose_, so we entered and looked around. I turned to the man and said, "Excuse me sir?"

He smiled and said, "Yes Cynthia?"

I shuffled and handed him some cash that I had in my pocket. I think it was $40. He smiled and said, "thank you darling. Your service has been appreciated." With that he disappeared into the darkness.

I heard Aryn gasp and I did as well. The stage was huge! At least the size of a football field. There were about 60 people in the audience, but it seemed like at least a few hundred could fit. We walked down to the aisles and said,

"Was that the man?"

"No. Larten has green eyes, orange hair, a scare across his eye, and is not quite as tall." She answered turning to look at me. "Where should we sit?"

I looked around. NO one was sitting in the front. Maybe it was because it was a freak show and people were scared to sit up front.

"We are vampires. We can take the front." I whispered so no one could hear what we were

She nodded. And led the way.

"Wait!" I said sopping her.

"What. Let's take the seats before someone else does!"

"What about our…diet. Will we be tempted to drink?"

She paused, and closed her eyes in thought. "No. The hunger is always the 11th of every month (A/N: one of you reading this knows what I mean **wink**)

"Ok. So we should be fine?" I asked.

She looked at me funny and said, "Is it the 11th?"

"Nooo…" I said softly.

"Then you tell me smart one" I blushed at my own stupidity.

We made our way down the aisles, and took a seat up front. As if it were on cue, as soon as we sat down, the lights dimmed….and the show began.

**Yeah I know NOT very detailed, but I was so excited and people were pushing me to finish….So here it is. Don't worry there will be more…but I want reviews! If you honestly don't like it, tell me because I want to know….and if you don't give me some hinters or ideas for the next chapters. IT may become rated M because of harsh language, but after reading this tell me if it should be upgraded or continue being T…There MAY be some kissing but nothing to…intense;)**

**I need at least 5 reviews for me to continue…so REVIEW PLEASE!**

**And I changed some facts I KNOW but I have a ….literary license I should say ;) so don't yell it will make sense later…I hope**

**WITH THAT THERE IS CHAPTER 1!**


	2. The show, meeting him for the first time

**I only have three reviews (so far) but I am grateful for them!**

**So a big big big BIG thanks to antiwicked and Hidan's girlfriend, and alysha813! You guys are great!**

**Any way this chappy is more descriptive and will make a lot more sense…to most of you….. I advise that you read the Cirque du Freak series before reading this, or at least watch the movie.**

**P.S: when I write Crepsley on my Word document, it spell checks it to Crapsey! I find that very funny**

**R&R and NO FLAMES PLEASE! Love u guys ;)**

**Also, I am sorry that I have not updated in a while! FORGIVE ME!**

Aryn was spell bond the entire show. She watched all the performers, a snake boy, a bearded lady, a man with no ribs (or whatever), and some random dude with two stomachs.

But for me, all I could do was sit and think about how totally MORONIC I am.

I mean HONESTLY, Cynthia or all the stupid things I have done in 19 years…. Before I felt confident about seeing this man, Crapsey or whatever, but what was he going to say?

I did not even know the difference between a vampaneze and vampires (and that seems pretty important mind you). What was I THINKING? I mean if I were him and I saw two chicks claims they were what I was then I would just laugh and slam the door in my face.

If we had evidence then maybe just MAYBE he would consider talking to us. We are so STUPID. What were we thinking?

Aryn stopped my train of thought when she whispered urgently, "That's Crepsley!"

I looked up, bringing my full attention to the show.

And DAMN he was HOT! He looked about 30ish, a crop of bright orange hair, green eyes (oddly enough I swore on my life that I would ONLY date guys with green eyes….I'm just that shallow), and he wore a red suit.

I blushed deeply…and me being extremely pale did not make it any easier to hide.

"Hello ladies and gentlemen, my name is Larten Crepsley. Before I begin my act I must tell you that my spider, Madam Octa, is extremely poisonous. One bit means certain death. I advise that none of you make and sudden movements, or noises that will distract me. You will be happy to hear that Madam Octa has never bitten anyone when I am around, but there always has to be a first for everything right?"

With that he began his performance. I thought it was spectacular, but seeing him just made me feel all the more stupid and embarrassed about coming here. He seemed like the kind of guy who doesn't give nor take shit, which almost made me feel sacred.

Trust me; feeling scared, embarrassed, and stupid all at the same time does NOT make your stomach feel too good.

I watched vigilantly, trying to find any weakness I could use against him. He seemed a bit frightened about the spider, but he could just be acting right?

He was doing amazing things with Madam Octa. He could control her by playing a flute, and he made her crawl up his body, then spin a web on his nose, the swing from the web, hanging from his nose. He also threw her up in the hair, and caught her IN HIS MOUTH! Amazing!

He put Octa in her cage so he could speak to the audience.

"Is anyone brave enough to volunteer?"

Many women raised their hand, including Aryn.

"Try to be inconspicuous!" I hissed and she put her hand down in agreement.

"You," he said simply, pointing at me.

"I…erm…don't think," I stammered but he took my hand and led me towards the stage.

"WAY TO BE INCONSPICUOUS!" Aryn snickered loudly and a few people chuckled. I blushed crimson.

HE led me toward the stage and I looked helplessly at Aryn. She mouthed _Don't show him you fingers!_

SHIT! I forgot. He thinks I am a human. I clutched my hands into fists and nodded at Aryn so she knew that I knew.

"May I have your hand?" He asked politely. CRAP.

"Umm..." I said and handed him my hand reluctantly, palms facing down so he wouldn't know what I—WE were.

He took me hand, then backed away to open Octa's cage. While he backed up his hands glided from the center of my palm, to my fingers, down to their finger tips as he was backing up. I help my breath as his fingers grazed over my scars.

I closed my eyes waiting for him to shout, "VAMPIRE!" After a moment I opened my eyes to see him grabbing his flute and opening the cage.

I let out a sigh of relief. Huh. I was more afraid of Crepsley knowing then the poisonous spider. Wow.

He began playing a sad but fast tune and the spider crawled up my leg. I was beginning to cringe, but then relaxed. I did not want Crepsley to think I was weak. Even if he just thought I was a useless human.

Octa crawled up my legs, twisting around my body until she was at my shoulder. I giggled as her surprisingly soft hair brushed against my ear. She crawled down my arm, and I lifted it so everyone could see… Remember I am VERY dramatic, but sometimes a bit of a woos…sometimes….

She made her way toward my hand, and as soon as she got to my fingers, she spun webs around, to basically glue my flingers together. After, she spun a web from my glued-together fingers and dangled herself towards the ground, like she did with Crepsley's nose.

I raised my hand higher so I could see the spider up close. Not to mention I am deathly afraid of all insects…. Bur for some reason the spider was just so pretty, despite its unusualness.

I used my other hand to pet Octa's hair. It felt fuzzy and strangely soft. I giggled at the touch. I lowered my hand so the spider could get on the ground. I tore the web that connected me and the spider together. I watched as the spider climbed back into her cage, and as Crepsley locked the door to her cage.

I began to take off the web that was spun tightly around my fingers, as Larten Crepsley said,

"Let us give a round of applause to this brave young lady!" and the crowd erupted with cheer and I heard murmurs of how brave I am.

Maybe being a vampire helped.

I shoved the webs in my pocket; I wanted to look at them later.

Crepsley came up to me and whispered, "Thank you for your assistance, you may now take your seat,"

I looked up at his handsome face. I realized that there was a long scar across his face and his skin was white. I wondered if my face was as pale as his. I blushed and backed away thanking him. I waved and went back to my seat. As I turned my back I heard a gasp.

I turned to see the once pale Crepsley turn a dark shade of red. Anger maybe? I quickly remembered my previous actions. Blushed. Waved. Walked. Turn—WAVED?

CRAP! He must have seen my finger tips. I kept an emotionless face (I was good at that, even thought I liked being dramatic) I looked at my fingertips. They looked more visible now that I look at them. My eyes widened and I turned on my heel and when back to my seat, feeling a blush of embarrassment spread along my face. So much for looking inconspicuous…

Aryn looked at me questioningly, and whispered, "What happened, he looks pissed!"

"He saw my fingers when I waved" I said simply

"Great! Now he is going to kill us. Very smooth," She rolled her eyes.

"Hey man, he was going to have to find out sooner or later!" I hissed. I could tell she was going to remark, but the tall man (I think he owned the Cirque) came out and said,

"That is the end of our show! I hoped you enjoyed! We will be moving on, so we will not be here for another few years, so do not come looking for us. We will not be here. You may buy souvenirs near the front lobby,"

And with that, he crisply walked off stage, before giving me and Aryn an encouraging, yet almost knowing glance, and winked.

"Follow me," I hissed and got up to hide behind a pew.

"What?" she asked annoyed.

"Ok, I am NOT going in there knowing absolutely nothing about vampires or anything. I am not making a fool of myself."

She looked frustrated, and then her expression softened and whispered back, "That and you think he is hot,"

I was never one to hide secrets, so I replied, "I think he is…easy on the eyes. But if he sees me and thinks that I was just some mere girl that happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time, then he may just tell us to be on our way"

"Well, that is kind of what happened," She looked at me funny

"Well HE does not have to know!"

"OK ok ok well what do you want me to do!"

"Go get the book. I will read some of it. Then you will tell me what you know about vampires."

"Ok, let's say that I decided to go back to my house, theoretically speaking, and come back to show you. What if they are not here?" She inquired.

"I will stay and watch. If they leave then I can stall… I know you do not know me well right now, but I am very good at stalling." There is a lot for people to know about this messed up chick.

"Ok, but how am I to go out? It is 10:30 in the morning. How do I to get to my house without people know that a girl of 17 is not in school?"

I smirked and said, "Aryn you are a vampire. A half vampire in the least, although I do not know of full and halves, anyway I am pretty sure a young, female vampire can find her way back home. Just run, get the book, and come back."

"What if the door is locked?"

I slapped my face in annoyance, "Here you are, knowing more about vampires than I do, and you do not think you can open a locked door?"

She paused then said, "Oh yea. Right."

She was about to get up to leave when I said, "WAIT!"

"Hmmm?" she asked.

"Give me some basic facts about vampires."

"Well, in the book I have, it says the can run really fast, flitting they call it, and they have spit that can heel most wounds. Half vampires can go out in the Sun, but fulls cant, they won't die but they get sun burnt badly. They will probably die after about a half an hour."

I looked worried and said, "Are we half or full?"

She gave me a wicked smile and said, "Well I am about to find out!" and with that she flitted, or whatever, out of the room, into the sunny town. 

I got up from under the long, wooden pew to sit on it instead. The theater was abandoned, so I could sit without anyone knowing I was there.

Now, I could do some serious thinking. Could I leave my family (HELL yeah…best part), friends (did not have too many so yes)? Would this Crepsley guy accept us? Where would we live? In the Cirque? And what was this goddamn prophecy?

All these questions, not very many answers. I hoped Aryn came back soon, I was getting lonely. Even though I am a vampire, I did not love the dark. I wasn't afraid of it, but being in an abandoned theater with the possibility of freaks and vampires roaming around did not make me feel very…calm.

Just then I heard to voices. I recognized them as Crepsley and the tall man. I quickly went back to my hiding spot. I could hear some of their conversation with my attuned vampire ears, but not very much,

"…doing her Hibernous?" I am guessing the vampire said

"You….see soon. Just sit here." Then in a louder voice and looking in my direction yelled, "THEY WILL SHOW THEMSELVES IF THEY HAVE SOMETHING TO SAY!"

"Is it…girl…on stage with…?" Larten asked.

The tall mean nodded. He looked in my direction, and his eyes settled there for a while before turning on his heel and gracefully strolled away.

I looked back at the handsome vampire, who was scowling and blushing.

Ok Cynthia now what? I decided to gather whatever strength I still had and walk toward the vampire.

As soon as he heard me approaching he stood up, and made his way toward me, dangerously slowly. On the outside I hoped that I looked confident, but on the inside I was pissing my pants in fear.

As soon as he came a few feet from where I was standing, he spat, "YOU!"

I wiped my face of his spit and said, "Me,"

He growled and took a step back. I stood in my spot, not backing down. He looked pissed just for that fact.

In one fluid motion, he grasped my neck and held me in the air. I kept my face as emotionless as I could, but I think is slipped.

He growled and said, "Who sent you? Murlouge"—

"Yes!" I gasped "I was…walking in the street….on my way to…school. He took me…thought he was….going to rape me...but he cut my fingers…did the same with his," damn this was difficult when a vampire had your neck in his clutches.

"and put them together…turning me into a vampire…I know this because… a girl was also turned…she knew what happened….that man…had a purple face…told us to go here….we saw that tall man…told us to see you after the show… I told the girl that was turned as well…to get a book….that had stuff about…the prophecy…." I took a deep breath before continuing, and his grip only got tighter. Ass hole.

"And she is getting…the book….right now….should be back…soon. I had her get the…book because… I have no idea about the basis facts…about vampires….so I wanted…to be familiar…before…facing you…I am not…vampenze…although a….vampenze changed me… There was something…in the book…about you….and something…about me…she did not tell me" I blushed…either from embarrassment or lack of oxygen…both maybe

"So ya…and now I would…appreciate…if you would…let go of my…neck so I…can breathe…properly…"

"LIES!" he spat. I wiped my face again, looking annoyed.

"I am…not lying...so can you…put me down…you insufferable BASTARD"

He squeezed harder, and I screamed in pain. Damn he was gonna kill me…Hurry up Aryn—

"CYNTHIA! I got it! And damn people on the street are such bitc—"She stopped. I could not see her put I felt her running up and trying to pry me free.

"YOU BASTARD! Let her go! She is important! She could help with the fall of the Vampaneze Lord! Mr. Tiny said so!"

At that he dropped me, and I fell to the floor, gasping for breath. After a moment or two I got up, rubbed my neck and muttered, "Aint he a charmer,"

Aryn just glared at him.

"How do you know about Mr. Tiny?

"It is in this book." Aryn said showing him the book.

He reached for it but she slapped his hand away, and he rubbed it. Go Aryn!

"First, tell me why you were going to kill Cynthia?"

"I thought she was a vampeneze," he admitted, blushing slightly.

I slapped him, and he glared at me. I ignored him and yelled, "MORON! Does it look like my skin is purple?"

I looked at Aryn for a second and said slowly and doubtfully, my skin is not purple is it?"

She shook her head and kept glaring at the vampire.

"I am sorry. I have not seen another vampire for a few years now, and that thought slipped my mind. Now that I know that you know about Mr. Tiny, I know that you must me vampires. But did you say that vampeneze men turned you?"

I nodded.

"It is strange, wait did you tell him what happened? Like how we were turned?" When I nodded she continued, "Can vampaneze turn others into vampires?"

He paused, and then said, "Well since he blooded you like a vampire, then maybe. But the thing is, Vampires and vampaneze hate each other, so I would think he would turn you into vampazenzes."

"Honestly I do not think it matters." I rolled my eyes. "Can you teach us? We cannot go back to our lives, we know that. We will put our trust in you."

"If you earn it," Aryn added.

"And so far we are skeptical about you, but you are our only hope now, and we need you. Please help us. Teach us."

He paused, smiled then said, "Why not. But may I read the book."

Aryn hid the book in her arms, "later" She said.

"I have a question," I asked, trying to sound professional.

"Yes my dear?" Crepsley said.

"Who was that man talking to you five minutes ago, before you half-strangled me to death?"

"Sorry about that. He is Mr. Tall. The owner of the Cirque Du Freak. A kind man."

Aryn nodded, "He told us that we could stay with the Cirque."

"WOA, there is a Mr. TALL and a Mr. TINY? Is also a Mrs. Large and a Mrs. Puny?"

Larten chuckled and said, "No, but nice idea."

"Can we continue this conversation somewhere else please. This is creeping me out." Aryn said shivering.

"Imagine being here while a stranger is trying to suffocate you.

Crepsley chuckled nervously and said, "You are never letting that go are you?"

"Never," I said and skipped to the stage.

I turned to them and said, "Well? Are you guys coming or not?"

They shrugged and headed off to Crepsley's room.

My life as a vampire starts…NOW…sweetness

I realized that right now I am running on faith. Faith in Aryn. Faith in Crepsley. And faith in that retarded book that may just be the key to my destiny…or whatever.

**There you guys go! Chappy 2! Sorry for the wait, I promise chapter 3 will be out there. This isn't a one shot, so expect more lovely dovey stuff between Cynthia and Crepsley.**

**Me: Hey Meg?**

**Meg: Yeah?**

**Me: Do you think Crepsley is hot?**

**Meg: Hell no why?**

**Me: …**

**Me: **pauses** you Disgusting pervert**

**PS: I made Crepsley hotter in my FF than in real life….have fun imagining him ;) if anyone can draw a sexy Crepsley just send me a picture please!**

**PPS: I know that I changed facts…like about the Vampaneze, and their skin, so remember that I read the books and watched the movies, but this is my Fan Fiction so please let me do what I will with it. Thank you and NO FLAMES! Constructive criticism is welcome **

**PPPS (wow that is a lot) I updated and fixed my grammar mistakes so if I told you I would here you go! Hope it is better…it might not be perfect but it is better a bit…a bit ;)**


	3. The Puropse

**Hey you guys! Thank you for your reviews! I appreciate all of them, even though some are kind of mean **throws fist in air**.**

**I am writing off the top of my head, so I do not know how this will end o_O….haha alysha813….**

**LUV ALL MY REVIEWERS AND FANS OF "HOW I MET MR. CREPSLEY"….**

**PS: I realized that I am in love with old men… first Edward Cullen (I am over him now), Larten Crepsley (Still madly in love), and Johnny Depp (He is like 47 and he is HOTT!) ;) **

…**What is wrong with me?**

**PPS: I changed facts because A) I am lazy and I do not want to re-read all 12 books… personal issue and B) because I want to be creative and do what I want with this…**

**DISCLAIMER: ya ya I do not own any of this… Cirque du Freak belongs to Darren Shan, along with Birth of a Killer, Oceans of Blood…ya dee ya dee yaaa…**

**And here we go…**

I let Crepsley lead the way. I did not want to lead the way because if I did than it might look like I am a stalker….which I am not…

Anyway, Aryn and I follow him, but we stay a bit back so we can talk.

"Do you trust him?" I ask as softly as I can, although I really don't give a damn if Crepsley hears.

"Yes," She said, keeping her space between us and the vampire, "I have this…gut feeling. He can be trusted, but we have to keep an eye on him. You can read the book later. It explains his past. His was difficult, his only good friend died when he was young boy, murdered to be exact. He just wasn't the same afterwards."

"I guess I can sort of relate to that," I muttered

"How?"

"When I was 3 years old, my brother and dad were killed by my mother. She is a psycho path. She tried to kill me, but I could defend myself. That and the neighbors always heard and my mom did not want to go to a metal institute. Again."

Aryn chuckled and I glared at her.

"Sorry," she said, "But my life was almost the same. Only my dad was the lunatic. After my mom died, he went crazy. He would….do unspeakable things to me. I ran away a few days ago actually, so running into the vampaneze was actually… a good thing. I am not afraid about what I am, because vampires do not kill when they feed."

"And when the bloody hell where you going to tell me this?" I asked a bit too loud.

"SHH!" she said and quieted me.

"There is a lot to know about being a vampire, half vampire, and being a vampaneze. And no offense, but you seemed a little disappointed that vampires do not kill."

My eyes widened, "No, no! I am glad we do not kill! I would not have killed in the first place! It is just…I hate how you know so much and I know little." I admitted

Her eyes softened and she said, "I am sorry. I found this book in the dumpster. It was luck that I found it. Ever since I have wanted to be a vampire so badly. I have always believed in them. What about you? Have you ever thought of being a vampire?"

I paused before replying, "Actually I have. Well, maybe not a vampire, but just…_different_. I never wanted to be…_average. _Even if that meant below average."

She nodded in agreement, "Yes, even below average would be…more ideal I guess."

We walked in silence for a few more minutes before we entered the Vampire's room. There was a coffin, a chair, and a huge cage for Madam Octa. I immediately went over to the spider.

She seemed to be sleeping. She was the most amazing spider I have ever seen. I watched her as she slept, totally transfigured until Crepsley coughed and got my attention.

I blushed. Damn.

He motioned for Aryn and me to sit down on a couch that I did not see earlier.

"So," he started, "Let us start from the beginning, who was changed first?"

"We both were changed at the same time,"

"Well," I started, "I was walking down the alley way when I heard the vampaneze coming. Only I thought they were just some raping gangsters. I hid behind a trash can as soon as I heard them coming. Then I saw Aryn coming. She was attacked by the men," Aryn shivered at the memory, "I thought she was going to be raped, so I took my Swiss army knife out and stabbed…Murlouge I believe? Anyway he turned me into a vampire, told me to tell you that he did, and then he told me to take Aryn with me. So she may have been turned around the same time, but we were together if that is what you are asking. He also ran away with the knife sill in his back."

He nodded, and then looked up, as if in deep thought. He was quiet for about 2 minutes before getting up and pacing around the room.

All of a sudden he stopped, his eyes widened, and he chucked a book across the room.

"GODDAMNIT!" He shouted, and looked at both of us angrily, "Give me the book," He growled at Aryn.

Aryn looked skeptical, not afraid, just….suspicious.

She handed him the book and flipped through the pages furiously. As soon as he got to the page he wanted he shouted in anger and was about to tear the book, but Aryn saved it in time.

She protectively hid the book under her arm and looked up at the vampire as if he were on crack.

He sat down, face in his hands. I was going to ask him what was wrong, but decided against it. I really didn't feel like pissing of an already pissed off vampire.

Aryn broke the silence saying, "What? Do you know why he picked us?" she asked, obviously just as confused as me.

He looked up at us, with sad and frustrated eyes. The perverted side of me could only think about how adorable and sexy he looked. I shook off the thought. Another time maybe ;)

"I know why he changed you," He started. I hope he was the kind who explained because if this was all he was going to give us then we were going to have to have a serious talk. Luckily he continued, "A few decades ago I met up with Mr. Tiny. He said that two girls would help bring down the fall of the vampaneze. A vampaneze would turn them into vampires to show that they are not afraid. Tiny never told me when, but I knew it would be in my lifetime."

There was a pause. Me, an ordinary chick like myself, would help save the world of vampires. If you think about it, normally the ordinary and the outcasts are the ones whose lives always changes dramatically, never the expected…almost like…expecting the unexpected kind of makes the unexpected expected… All this thinking hurts my brain so I asked,

"Why do the vampaneze hate us, and vice versa?"

"Because the vampaneze believe in killing humans when they feed. Vampires take a little, and then leave the human to walk free for the rest of their lives."

I cleared my mouth with my tongue, something I do when I have a sly or sassy remark, before I said, "Well that's a bit biased don't you think?"

He just shrugged and said casually, "It is the truth,"

"Ok, then," I started slowly, not wanting to piss him off, "What do we do now?"

He smirked while saying, "You both will bring down the vampaneze,"

"Got that part but HOW?" Aryn asked annoyed. I'm guessing she is the easily annoyed type.

"You will kill him," He said simply.

"You must be mad if you think that I will kill a human being! And who?" I shouted standing up, blushing with anger. I may have been brought up wrong, but I will NOT end a human life.

"Ahh, but that is where you are mistaken. He is not a human. He is a vampaneze, a killer nonetheless. He will kill you both if you do not kill him first."

"But still!" I said exasperated, "You cannot come up to someone, tell them that they have to kill someone, and then think that they will be ok with that!"

He looked up with the most adorable eyes. If I wasn't completely pissed, I would have melted on the spot. Damn him and his charm.

"I am truly sorry. But vampaneze are ruthless. If I was going to tell you to kill an innocent human, then I would understand. But I am asking you to kill someone evil. Now I know he is evil," he started when I was going to question whether or not the person was evil, "Because evil vampires are vampaneze. The good vampires are…vampires. I know it is a lot to take in, but please believe me when I say they have no respect for human life."

I paused and closed my eyes. I did not know what to say. That was when Aryn came in to save the day.

"It is a lot for us to take in; can we please just have a place to stay for the night?"

He smiled and said, "You may stay with me at the Cirque. We will train at night. Since it is only noon, I shall go to sleep, and probably not wake up until past midnight. But if I am not outside at midnight, I slept in and training will start tomorrow night."

We nodded in understanding.

"Hmm," he started, rubbing his scar in thought, "I will talk to Mr. Tall about ordering two more coffins for"—

"No thank you!" Aryn said immediately. We stared at her in shock. "Sorry, my dad locked me in a coffin a few years back for and hour and a half. Terrifying." She shivered at the memory, and I rubbed her shoulder in comfort.

"I can just stay in a…hammock or bed. Yes, that would be all I need please," He nodded and turned to me.

"Erm…I will take a coffin please?" He smiled and I blushed. Damn. I really need to work on that.

"For now you both can stay on my couch or chair." He pointed to the couch and reclining chair, both behind the coffin.

"I CALL THE COUCH!" Aryn yelled and slumped herself on the couch, pulling the blanket over her and pretending to sleep.

"Bitch," I joked and gently slapped her face. She grimaced, trying to hide her smile.

"Good…day," I said to Crepsley before he closed the lid to his coffin.

He smiled and said the same and closed the coffin.

I stayed awake for a few minutes, contemplating on whether I should trust this handsome stranger, but soon sleep took over me.

I bolted awake a few hours later. Aryn was awake, reading her book.

I rubbed my eyes and asked, "What time is it?"

She looked up, shocked that I was awake before looking at her phone.

"5:00. What do you want to do?" She asked.

I paused before saying, "Well I do not want to spend 7 hours in here doing nothing, so do you want to go and search for the Cirque. We should talk to the owner and tell him that we will be staying."

She nodded and we quietly left the room, after leaving Crepsley a note that said:

_Crapsey,_

_We will be off to look for the Cirque, to look for Mr. Tall. We will be back around 12. If you awake before then, know that we will be back for training. Have a nice sleep!_

_Arynmiss White and Cynthia Stone_

_PS: Saying Crapsey was Cynthia's idea_

Aryn quietly closed the door, and we stepped onto the stage and sat, chatting for a few minutes about minor things, until we got the guts to walk out the back door.

Basically it was just a long alleyway, but I could see a faint light at the end.

I was a bit skeptical of alley ways now, but since I am a vampire and I can kick ass now, I walked with Aryn toward the light…

**There you go! I am almost done with Chapter 4! YAY! And a big thx to Anitwicked because she is drawing Crepsley and Cynthia! WOOT WOOT! Hope u liked it! The next Chapter will be a bit more fluffy and CrepsleyXCynthia…Crepthia OR Cynley! Which do you guys like? Or can you think of a better name…Who's up for the challenge?**


	4. Chapter 4: Love at First Sight

**Here's another chappy for ya'll!**

**Enjoy….**

_**Crepsley's Point of View (POV)**_

I tossed and turned all night….day actually. I was dreaming.

Dreaming of _her. _Cynthia. That beautiful brunette, dark, chocolate brown eyes. She was calling my name. We were in a forest. Just us.

I came to her. She looked worried. I stared at her with confusion, for some reason not afraid to keep an emotionless face.

All of a sudden, her face turned purple, and she attacked me. I couldn't hurt her. I loved her. I knew I only knew her for a short time, but it felt like a lifetime. And I know what a lifetime feels like.

She was going to kill me, but when I looked into those beautiful eyes, she looked scared and confused. Almost as if she wasn't controlling her actions. I pinned her to a tree, so her body could not move, thought I think she liked it. I leaned in. Both of us leaned in and –

BANG!

I woke with as start, and banged my head on the top of my coffin. I murmured a few curses and rubbed the crown of my head as I opened the lid to get out and stretched.

_What a dream!_ I thought to myself. Was I really falling in love with a girl I met no more than a few hours ago? I honestly did not know, and for some reason I did not hate myself for liking her. I think she likes me.

But what could she see in a 200 year old vampire, who looks 30? I shook the thought out of my head and stopped feeling my own self-pity.

I looked around. No one was there. No one was on the couch or chair.

Then I saw a piece of paper that I did not notice before. It read,

_Crapsey,_

_We will be off to look for the Cirque, to look for Mr. Tall. We will be back around 12. If you awake before then, know that we will be back for training. Have a nice sleep!_

_Arynmiss White and Cynthia Stone_

_PS: Saying Crapsey was Cynthia's idea_

I could not help but chuckle at the nickname. _Nickname_. Just the thought that Cynthia had a nickname for me made me smile proudly. Good thing now one was here. I do not like it when people see me so emotional. Was it bad? I am not sure.

I looked at it again. It said they would be back at midnight. I checked the time. _1:52. _Great.

I looked around. Yep, no one was here. I immediately started to panic, but decided that that would be no help.

I left my temporary room and ran on to the stage. I looked around the room. Not a soul. Including me, theoretically of course.

I went out the back door, hoping they would find the Cirque this way.

Opening the door, I stepped into the alleyway and walked toward the faint light at the end. My worries were building, so I ended up flitting to the Cirque.

As soon as I arrived, I immediately went to Mr. Tall's tent. I knocked, and a deep, "Enter," was said.

I walked in, bowed in respect, and then asked, "Have you seen Aryn and Cynthia? They wrote me a note saying they would be back at midnight, and they are two hours late."

Mr. Tall just smiled and said, "I know where they are Larten, but do not punish them, they were simply having fun and lost track of time. They are over by Darren's and Evra's tent."

"Thank you sir," Larten bowed slightly and quickly left the tent.

As he made his way over to Darren's tent, there was a feeling deep in his chest that he never noticed before. Well not in a long time at least. _Jealousy_. Was I really jealous of my assistant? No. Hell no. He is merely about 24, but looks like he is 18. She is…19.I think. I was not even looking at myself, but I felt my face drop as soon as I realized. She would prefer Darren over me. What could I possibly give her that Darren cannot?

I refused to answer that question.

As soon as Darren and Evra's tent was in sight, I flitted over to the door. I was about to knock when Cynthia's voice said, "Darren are you now going to tell me what kind of freak you are?"

I know it is bad to eavesdrop, but I could feel this was going somewhere. Call it a vampire's intuition.

"Fine. Since you ask," I could not see the boy, but knowing him he was probably rolling his eyes, "I am Mr. Crepsley's assistant. Have been for nearly 8 years. I am a half vampire."

There was a pause before Aryn's voice came out and said, "NO SHIT WE'RE VAMPS, TOO!"

"What do you mean?" Evra's voice said

"Look our fingers," Cynthia said. Then I got a metal picture of Darren and Cynthia holding hands, leaning in then and then…I immediately dismissed that thought.

"Woa. I didn't know Crepsley wanted more vampire assistants. He can hardly stand me!" I chuckled lightly, so no one could here.

"He did not turn us. This guy Murlouge did. We have not fed yet, so we aren't sure whether we are vampaneze or vampires." Aryn said.

There was a short pause before Cynthia said, "Well, what will Crepsley do if we turn out to be vampaneze. Honestly, the more I hear about vampaneze, the more evil they sound."

"They are evil," Darren growled, "My best friend was one. Well, he isn't my best friend anymore, not after he wanted to kill me family and friend."

"You mean your monkey, girlfriend?" Evra sneered, and I heard Darren laugh and slap Evra.

"Your girlfriend is a monkey?" Aryn asked

"Not completely, she just has a tail that's all."

"Very distracting," Evra snickered and received another slap from Darren, "Well _my_ girlfriend is normal. She just helps around here,"

"Normal? You're saying that as if it is a good thing!" Darren said.

"It is…for example…no tail AND," he added before he could receive yet another whack from Darren, "She, nor I, vant to suck the other person's blood," He said in Dracula's accent

"True, true, but still," Darren said laughing a bit.

"Aryn did you have a boyfriend?" Cynthia said, steering the subject away from the boys.

"I did. But I ran away from him. Well, from my psycho dad, but that meant leaving him. It's ok. I caught him cheating so," She looked like she was going to cry and I heard movement. I am guessing that Cynthia went over to hug the girl.

"Shhh, it's okay. Boys are jerks," Cynthia said softly

"HEY! I'm right here!" Evra said and lighted up the room, as people started to laugh.

"What about you Cynthia, did you have a boyfriend?" Darren asked. No jealousy in his voice. Maybe he really likes this girlfriend of his.

That was when Aryn laughed hysterically and said, "Not right now, but I bet in a few days!"

"Why?" Cynthia's innocent, sweet voice asked.

Aryn laughed again as she said, "Crepsley! You like Crepsley!"

"I do not!" Cynthia said. My face fell…she did not…like me?

I was about to walk back to my coffin when Aryn said laughing, "Of course you do your whole face is crimson red from blushing! You like him!"

"Ok, maybe I like him a little"—

"A little? Seriously girl I hardly know you, but you were staring at him the whole time he was performing, until he called you up which was very…coincidental,"

"What do you mean?" Cynthia asked

"I _mean _that it is in the prophecy. You two are…in love… love at first sight!"

Darren and Evra burst out laughing. Darren yelled in between fists of laughter, "YOU LIKE CREEPY CREPLSEY!"

"HEY!" Cynthia yelled I heard whacking, so I am guessing that Cynthia hit them, "Yes, I like Crepsley. Is there something wrong with that?"

The room erupted in laughter and I frowned at that. Cynthia joined in then said, "Honestly, I like him. He is nice and sweet and very…formal. And he's"—

"Hot?" Evra said snickering.

There was a pause before Cynthia said, "Damn sexy!" I could not help smiling.

Aryn broke out laughing, followed by Evra and Darren.

"Stop it guys," Cynthia complained, "I really like him. I don't say anything about _your_ girlfriend, Darren,"

"Hey man, just kidding. Do you really like him?"

"Yeah," She admitted and I imagined her adorable blush "Is it bad?"

"Nah, you can have him," Evra snickered. "I got over him a few weeks ago," They all laughed until I got the nerve to knock on the door.

"Yeah, yeah come in!" Darren said and I walked in.

"Crepsley!" Cynthia shouted and stood up, along with Aryn, "I am so sorry! I completely forgot—"

"It is fine darling we will start training tomorrow. I am going back to bed," I turned but Cynthia came and hugged me around the waist.

"I'm sorry Mr. Crepsley. I will be at your coffin at midnight tomorrow! I promise!"

I couldn't resist hugging back. I was hugging her for a good 5 seconds when Darren coughed rudely. I glared at him, and gave me a knowing look, then drew a heart in the air with his fingers. I growled but Cynthia asked,

"So Mr. Crepsley, you never told me about Darren."

My softened. She did that to me. What was happening to me?

"He stole my spider, I stole his humanity,"

"Jeez that's simply put," Darren rolled his eyes. I sneered.

"Interesting…" Cynthia said looking down.

"Oh crap," Aryn said all of a sudden.

"What is it?" Cynthia asked worried.

"Cynthia think! What book did you recently read that had an almost similar problem?"

Cynthia stared at her oddly for a few moments, and then her eyes widened, "You mean the Vampire's Assistant series?"

"Exactly!" Aryn said, got up from the ground, and paced.

She looked up and asked, "Before you met us what happened. Exactly."

I paused before saying, "Darren, Evra and I went out for a few months. I tried to kill Murlouge, he got away. Darren and I were going to head over to the Mountain and"—

"SHIT!" Cynthia said, eyes watering.

"Cynthia what is wrong?" I asked, wrapping my arm around her waist and looked down at her worried.

"I…I know…when"—

"Cynthia don't!" Aryn started, "We cannot risk them knowing the future. It may turn out bad!"

"What could possibly go wrong? We can"—

"Look!" Aryn interjected. I glared at her and she sneered back. I was getting pissed at her. "You can tell him before…you know. Right before. Then I don't think there will be any harm. But when people know their future, they can do crazy abnormal things, no matter who the person. We can risk everyone else's well being."

"What about Evra's"—

"DON'T!" She said glaring at Cynthia. I growled at her. She just made a face that said "Yeah you wouldn't hurt me if you dare."

"Look, Cynthia. I know you care. I care, but we need to let this play out. We can tell them about their…upcoming events later. And who knows maybe the future will change. After all when the book was written, we weren't in it. It was just Darren, Evra Crepsley and everyone else. Not the same names you know but…still. It will be fine. I hope anyway."

Cynthia nodded, a single tear rolling down her eyes. I held her close. This time for only a few seconds.

I looked at the girls and said, "You guys may want to go get some sleep. You two and Darren will be training tomorrow."

I turned and left the tent. I can believe I lost it there. Holding Cynthia like that? What was I thinking? Honestly I don't think she likes me like I like her. And was that whole scene about? I shrugged inwardly. If it was important I would assume I would find out.

Then, I felt arms wrap around my waist. I froze, but sighed when I saw it was Cynthia.

"Yes my dear?" I asked as she walked with me.

"I think I will go to sleep now. I am tired."

I walked with her, and when we reached the alleyway that lead to the stage, she practically clung to me. I help her close, rubbing her arm. About halfway through she asked,

"Mr. Crepsley, did you hear me, Darren, Evra, and Aryn talking before you walked in?"

Before answering, I thought. Should I be honest with her? Yes, I probably should.

"I did," I admitted. She smiled small and scooted farther away from me. It felt like part of me was missing.

"I understand if you don't feel the same way," She muttered and blushed looking to the ground.

I stopped, and gaped at her. Honestly? Could she not see how much I cared and liked her? …Love her? I took her face in my fingers and looked deeply into those deep, chocolate, innocent brown eyes. I whispered in her ear,

"Of course I feel the same. It is like…love at first sight."

She giggled and put her head on my chest. Honestly, I could stay like this forever. Eventually she pulled away, and held my hand, and continued to walk down to my room…Our room maybe?

I laid her on the couch and kissed her forehead softly. She blushed a lovely crimson, which I hoped that she only did when I was mentioned. I felt so selfish, but I smiled if that really were the case.

"What's so funny?" She barely whispered, eyes closed. She looked absolutely gorgeous laying there.

"Just that you feel the same way I do. Even though I am 200 years older than you are." I mentally slapped myself across the face. WHAT WAS I THINKNING? Telling her that I am a 200 year old vampire. Not smooth Larten. Not smooth AT ALL.

She just opened her eyes a bit, leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on my cheek. I practically melted on the spot. This was such a mushy moment. And I normally wasn't a mushy person.

"I would still love you even if you were 1,000 years old and looked like a wrinkled hag. Even though I have only known you for a few hours, it feels like, you are the missing piece that was absent in my heart. I love you." With that she fell asleep, and a huge smile spread across my face.

_She loved me!_ She loved me. I slid into my coffin, only to get out and sleep on the floor of the couch, next to my sleeping beauty. She loved me…

**There you guys go! I changed things from the book so YES I KNOW! I may be stupid but I'm not DUMB!**

**Love you guys and review review REVIEW! IF you think you can draw a damn good**

**Thank you to all who are fans of my story, and who have reviewed, subscribed and etc. I love all you guys and PLEASE tell me if you can draw any of the sexy characters from the ****Cirque du Freak series****!**


	5. Becoming Closer to Mr Crepsley

**Here is Chappy 5 for ya'll!**

**Thank you guys for reviewing and I am so happy a lot of you guys like it! **

**If you have any recommendations, ideas, or DRAWINGS, please tell me so I can post them…well I will try any way…you know technology these days…haha jk :) **

**By the way, for this Chapter (and so on) you MIGHT need to have read the ****Cirque du Freak**** series. **

**DISCLAMIER: I don't own anyone or anything except this plot line and Cynthia and Aryn, and Cynthia's mom and some other mysterious character you might see in the next chapter…..o_O…oooooooo!**

Chapter 5:

**CYNTHIA'S POV**

I woke up, sat up, and then stretched. Did all that really happen last night? Does Larten Crepsley really…like me? Honestly, I have NOO problem with that…

Then I remembered. I saw an image of Crepsley falling, and me just watching from a distance—unable to do anything to save him. I saw him burn and…

I felt tears fill up my eyes. _I knew when he is going to die! I know when everyone is going to die and Aryn won't let me say anything!_ I thought. I knew Aryn _was _doing the right thing by keeping their futures a secret…but I didn't want all those people to die!

I was about to step on the ground, but I stopped when I saw Larten lying down on the floor. What the Hell? Why wasn't he in his bed…err…coffin?

Was he…no of course not. I put the idea of him just waiting for me to wake up or even _protecting_ me out of my head. I think he liked me…but lying on the floor to protect me…I honestly don't know.

But still if he was then he was so sweet.

I looked around the room until I found a clock. It read 10:00 p.m. I had about 2 hours until me and Aryn were to do training with Crepsley. Sweeeet. Vampire training sounded fun…but I knocked on wood so I wouldn't jinx it. But the universe hates me so…

I looked around for Aryn. Of course, I found her sleeping on the reclining chair… talking in her sleep about some grandfather clock, and flying bull dogs, and something about bagels. I rolled my eyes and walked out the door, being careful not to step on Crepsley.

"Cynthia," Came a murmur just before I closed the door. I peeked in and saw Crepsley still lying on the floor.

"Yes?" I asked him.

He murmured something that was incoherent, and he turned his back and sighed. Was he…sleeping? More importantly was he dreaming of…me? I couldn't help but smile at the thought. What was going on with me? I only knew him for a day, and I think I'm in love with him.

Wow Cynthia. I smiled despite myself and closed the door. I walked onto the stage, then toward the backdoor, toward the Cirque.

I held my breath and sprinted to the end of the alleyway, now totally freaked out by dark alleyways.

I stopped in my tracks and looked at the ground that I covered. It took about 7 minutes to walk down the alleyway, and about 30 seconds for me to sprint down it. I guess it was just one of the many perks to being a vampire. Or was I a vampaneze? This was just so much for me to take in so I just pushed the thought out of my mind.

I made my way to where they served food at the Cirque. I saw Darren and Evra sitting on a stool, laughing about God knows what.

I made my way over and sat down, giving Evra a high five as well.

"What's up, Cynny?" Gosh I hated that nickname, "How was your…sleep?"

Darren snickered and I whacked both of them. Hard.

"OW!" Darren said and rubbed his arm, I just rolled my eyes.

"Nothing happened. You guys are real pervs. And I came over here to ask you a question, Darren,"

"Shoot," He said and took a drink of his red kool aid…or was it…?

"Can you teach me some stuff about vampires? Just basic stuff, when I train with Crepsley tonight I don't want to look like I'm a moron and don't know anything,"

"But you _don't _know anything about vampires,"

He stated and put his drink down and looked at me.

I rolled my eyes in annoyance and replied, "Well I don't want him to know that, stupid. Can you just give me some basic facts?"

"Ok," He said and rubbed his hands together as if to remember all of the information. I honestly needed to know. I wanted to impress him...although I know I am pretty so…_still_ I'm not that conceited, "First of all vampire's don't live forever. Full vampires age 1 year every 10 years, and half vampires age 1 year every 5. I am not sure if you are full or not, but I think Crepsley will know. Anyway, vampires can also catch diseases. Like…I don't know malaria for example. They don't catch any disease easily, but we can.

"Additionally, vampires can run super fast, maybe about 150 miles per hour. That running is called _flitting_. Full vampires can flit, but half vampires cannot. They can still run really fast, but not at the same speed. I think that would be how Crepsley finds out if you are a full or half vampire. But still, don't take my word for it on this one," He stopped, allowing me to take in all this information.

I knew some of what he said, but the flitting thing was news to me. I hope I am half, because I don't want to stay in this body forever, although, I might regret wanting that in a hundred years.

"Ok, well are you a half vampire or full?" I asked Darren

"Half, for now at least because soon the vampire blood will overpower my human blood, causing me to become a full vampire. Anyway I will continue explaining the…vampire ways now."

I nodded and he continued, "Vampires usually do not associate with humans, normally to avoid mistakes. An acceptation is the Cirque because they aren't really normal, and they can understand us.

"Is there anything else you want to know?"

I hesitated before saying, "I am getting…hungry. But I do not want to kill anyone. Do we kill?"

"No, we do not. We take a sip than leave. They don't become vampires unless we exchange blood with them. Vampaneze kill when they feed, taking all the blood the human has. I think you know that about vampaneze, but I am just reiterating it to make it clearer. Anything else?"

"Yeah," I said grabbing a glass of water and taking a sip before asking, "I have asthma. I don't have a serious case, but if I am running hard and it is really hot out, I may stop breathing. When I was a human I took my inhaler 15 minutes before I ran. Am I still going to need it?"

He hesitated before saying, "Honestly, you should ask Crepsley. I think you are still going to need it, but again, don't take my word for it."

"One more question," I asked, taking another sip of water, "How long have you been with Mr. Crepsley?"

Evra laughed and said, "That came out wrong didn't it?"

I was about to laugh but I decided to scare him by saying, "You know that pissing off a vampire that is… thirsty isn't a smart idea. Especially when the vampire might just be a vampaneze who kills when they feed. So just remember that sometimes it is better to just shut your mouth,"

He whimpered, and Darren laughed and answered, "About a few years I guess. But didn't you know that from that book you read about us or whatever. Oh, and do please tell us more on that matter,"

I laughed and said, "I forgot how many years or months it was, but I only asked because you are starting to sound like Crepsley. All formal and stuff."

When he didn't answer I said, "It's kinda freaking me out. I don't want to end up speaking without contractions,"

He laughed a bit then replied, "Well I guess you gonna end up like that too," I laughed. I always spoke with contractions, and I was very sarcastic too. I don't ever think that I will give up speaking contractions.

"Yeah, yeah, sure, whatever, and are you going to train with us?"

He laughed and said, "Hell, no! I know more about vampires now and how to fight so I don't need to. Have fun, and just to let you know, just because Crepsley has a huge enormous crush on you, doesn't mean that he will go easy on you,"

My eyes narrowed and I said, "First of all, he doesn't have a 'huge enormous' crush on me, and secondly I know he won't go easy on me! I wouldn't want him to,"

He just laughed, got up and before leaving said, "You better rethinking that. After one night of training, you will end up sleeping for about 2 days straight and moaning and groaning from the muscle pain, and not getting up unless you're going to pee. And I speak from experience."

I humphed and crossed my arms, "And why do think Crepsley likes me so much?"

His eyebrow raised and he said, "Do you not like him or something?"

My eyes widened and I said, "No, I do! But why do you think he likes me?"

He shrugged. "I have known him for many, many years, and I have never heard him speak to any woman except when he is on stage, but even then he is speaking to a mix-gender so I don't even think that counts. I saw him while he preformed, and I saw the way he looked at you. I could tell he liked you, not only because you are pretty, Crepsley isn't that shallow. But you are pretty!" He added when he saw my face react before he corrected himself.

"Really?" I asked softly. Oh my God, did he really like me like that? I mean, I know what happened this morning and last night but…still.

"Yeah, I think so anyway. Also, Crepsley always hides his feelings. Like he keeps an expressionless face all the time, and it really gets frustrating when you are trying to talk to him. But ever since you came, and whenever you are around, his face just lights up."

"Aww!" I said in a really girly voice. He is just so sweet, "Hey what time is it?"

"11:47. you should probably go now. I hoped I helped with everything!" He called as I ran toward Crepsley's room.

"Thanks a lot, Darren! See ya later Evra! Oh, and I'll talk to you later about the books that talk all about your life," I called and they called out their goodbyes.

I could NOT miss tonight's training! I already missed last night's and if I was late then he would kill me! I ran even faster when I got to the alleyway, but I had to slow down and catch my breath so I wouldn't go throw an asthma attack. Again. I knew I need to go home and get my inhaler. I hope Crepsley would come with me.

I ran in to the room, to find Crepsley sitting on the couch, and he smiled and looked up saying, "Wow, and you have 12 minutes to spare, where have you been?"

I sat down next to him and panted out, "With Darren and Evra. We were just talking, and where is Aryn?"

"Here!" She said looking up from her book, only to continue reading it once again.

"Cynthia, why are you sweating and panting like that? The Cirque is not that far from here, it should not have been so hard to run over,"

I took a few breaths before gasping out in breaths, "I have…a mild case of…asthma…and I think…I need to go home to… get my inhaler." I managed to say.

He looked at me with the most adorable green eyes and he said, "I will take you home to get you inhaler. Will you need it often?"

"Only when I have to run long distances. Oh, and I need to take it 15 minutes before I run," I added and he groaned.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing, I am just saying that we might not always have 15 minutes to spare before running. I mean we might be running away from a vampaneze or the police."

I raised an eyebrow before saying, "Why would we be running? To escape the police or something?" I asked laughing a bit when he blushed and said,

"I do not know...maybe we…I…accidently…" He blushed harder as he stuttered and I laughed. Aww, I made him nervous.

That was so incredibly adorable.

I took another gasp for air and said, "I think we need to go and get it now, just in case I might need it later. I have a lot of inhalers so I might be able to conserve them until I grow out of my asthma."

"You can grow out of asthma?" He asked, cocking his head. Damn he looked adorable.

"Yeah," I stammered, "So should we go now?"

He stood up and replied, "Sure. Aryn will you be good here alone?"

She just rolled her eyes and said, "I'll be fine Crepsley. And what do you think will happen?"

He shrugged and said, "And it is _Mr_. Crepsley to you,"

She rolled her eyes again and laughed saying, "Well what are you going to do about it? You couldn't hurt me if you tried. You need me, and don't you deny it. And also I only show respect to people I actually respect. Duh,"

He growled saying, "How much do you want to bet?"

He flitted (or whatever) to Aryn and pointed his fingernails at her, and she just laughed and said, "Try me,"

Crepsley lowered his hands and chuckled to himself and said, "You best be careful. If you talk crap to any other vampire, they will shove stakes through your heart. Literally," He added.

Again she just laughed and continued to read and said, "I'll take my chances."

He came back over to me, grabbed my hand and we were just about to close the door when Aryn said faintly (still laughing), "Have fun you two!"

Crepsley growled and was about to go back in, but I held his arm. He looked at me, staring down at me with eyes that said You-better-let-go, but I just stared at him neutrally, trying not to make and expression and said, "Just leave her be,"

He sighed and looked down, mumbling something that I couldn't understand.

He led me toward the front of the auditorium, and we walked silently toward my house, me and my maybe-boyfriend toward my house.

"So will we still be doing training tonight Crep- Mr. Crepsley?" I added the Mr. to avoid any…problems.

His warm smile returned and he said, "Yes, I believe so, how much farther until we reach it?"

I smiled back and looked ahead saying, "Just down this road and your…second left,"

We continued walking in silence, but luckily it wasn't awkward at all. We reached the house and I groaned when I saw my mom's car.

"What is wrong, Cynthia?" He asked, looking worried.

"My mom is here, I thought she might be out drinking but I guess she didn't go out tonight,"

He paused before saying, "If you leave after you get what you need, will she be worried?"

"Nah," I said without even needing to think, "She murdered my father and brother, and I was probably going to be dead in a few months time anyway,"

"Excuse me?" He asked looking down at me.

I smiled the best I could and said, "It's fine. Honestly, I never really liked her, and I think she has like mental issues or whatever because she has like this…impulse to kill."

He just nodded and said, "I will go in here first, and knock her out. She will be out for about 20 to 25 minutes, but since you said she…drank alcohol a lot, she might even be out for 45 minutes. That should give you more than enough time to get what you need,"

Was he crazy? I was a girl for Christ's sake! I needed more than 45 minutes at most to get what I need for _life_!

I just nodded, not wanting to press his schedule or piss him off, and he stealthily climbed through a window. I waited for about 2 and a half minutes, before I heard a crash and, "Bloody Hell, Bruce I said I would be over tomorrow. I have my kittens to look after!" then I heard an insane giggle before a thud. He stuck his head out the window and motioned me to come in.

I climbed in through the window, but not as gracefully as he did. O well, a girl isn't always perfect.

I didn't even go and see if my mother was alive or just knocked out, I just ran into my room and gathered a small bag and filled it with things most girls need for life:

Mascara, Eyelash curler (Or whatever they are called), cover up (which was a bit worthless given the fact that I am 3x more paler now and I have no more acne), eyeliner, lipstick, more eyeliner, chapstick, pads (I didn't know if I still needed them but hey who knows?), all of my inhalers (3), and last but not least—more eyeliner. I also went into my mom's room and pulled out as much cash as I could get my hands on, and I grabbed a few of the books that had my maybe-boyfriends death date in it.

Just the thought of him dying, falling down into the fiery stakes…STOP! I immediately put that thought out of my mind. I knew I could change the future, and I would. I hope so at least.

I put my backpack on and went downstairs, to find Crepsley poking at my mom.

"Err…Is this a bad time or should I go?" I managed to snicker. He looked up, smiled then went back to poking her.

"She seems like a real bitch," He said dully, moving her to the other side with his index finger.

My eyes narrowed, "How would you know? You never grew up with her for 19 years,"

He smiled and said, "I can tell by her…blood. Too much alcohol and her blood tastes of evil," He simply stated.

I blinked before sitting down. I said, "Woa, woa, WOA. Did you just drink my mother's blood?"

"Yes. I wanted to see if you were also evil," His eyes widened when he realized that that came out wrong. Yes! I got him now! And I wasn't going to let him get away with this one.

"Excuse me?" I asked taking a step closer, and he took a slight step back…_slight_.

"I…um…I mean—"

"Oh really? What ever did you mean by 'I wanted to see if you were evil'? And how did you even know that my mother was evil in the first place?" I said placing a finger on my temple and acting confused.

"You said she did evil things and I just thought she would have evil blood. And since you are her daughter, I thought you might have evil blood,"

I took a step closer and a sarcastic smile spread across my face as I replied, "And what would you do if I have evil blood, _Mr. _Crepsley?"

"I don't—" He started but I cut him off saying,

"Would you kill me darling?" I cocked my head in a freaky way, and smiled while doing it. I told you I was a drama queen. And I am quite good at it by the way.

"No! I would never kill—"

"But what if another goody-two-shoe vampy came around, and saw you were hanging out with a vampire with evil blood? Would they kill me?"

"I don't know!" He cried and fell down and sat with his face in his knees. Man! Now I felt bad. Great.

I sat down next to him and I lifted his face with two of my fingers.

"Well, I guess there is only one way to find out right?" I said softly.

He nodded and grabbed one of my hands. He reopened my scar, and it didn't hurt as much this time. It was probably because I had tougher skin now.

He licked my finger tip, then again, and then a third time before he closed my cut.

"Your blood is good, but there are hints of evil in it. I am guessing that 70% of you blood is good, and 30% is bad. Normally it is 80% good and 20% bad, but at least half of your blood is good,"

I sighed in relief.

"Mr. Crepsley?" I asked

"Hmm?" He said while grabbing my hand, causing me to gasp a little in shock.

"If I really did have more evil blood than good, what would you have to do?"

He sighed and looked at me before saying,

"When I was turned, around the 19th century, my mentor told me that my blood was 60% good and about 40% evil. He had to train me to stay good, but it was particularly hard to drink human blood without killing them. Eventually I got it, and now I can drink from them without killing them. Well, I have never actually killed a human when I drank their blood; I usually need someone to pull me away before I was too overwhelmed. I think you should be fine,"

I sighed again.

"Mr. Crepsley?" I asked again.

"Yes Miss Stone?"

"Cynthia, please," I said and he nodded, looking a bit thoughtful. I dismissed that and continued, "I am a bit…thirsty. Can I get something?"

His eyes widened and he said, "You have not had a drink in a while have you?"

"Umm no," I replied. I didn't have any blood but I guess he knew that already.

He got up and grabbed my hand and pulled me up. I put my bag on my shoulders and he told me to hop on his back because he was going to flit. I blushed when he rubbed my thighs.

"Do you have your inhalers or whatever?" He asked, turning his head slightly so I could see his face.

"Yes, Mr. Crepsley," I said and buried my face in his shoulder before he took off running.

"Larten," He replied and started out the window and into the street.

I blushed and I swore I felt Crepsley smile. Creepy.

"Do you want to stay and wait for your mom to wake up?" He asked

"Nah, she's deserves to die anyway," I said, disgusted, "She tried numerous times to kill me, and succeeded in killing my father and brother so…"

"Charming," He replied, although I think what I just said bothered him.

"Are we going to go out for a…drink?"

"How old are you?" He asked

"19, why?"

"You're underage," He said simply.

I rolled my eyes and said, "I meant for blood, smart one,"

"Ohhhh, ok then, sure,"

"Where exactly?"

He smiled and said, "Do you have any preferences?"

A smile crept across my face and I said, "Hell yeah,"

He smiled and I jumped off his back so I could tell him where to go. He offered his arm. I blushed and took it and he replied, "Lead the way,"

I led us to one of my enemy's houses. I mean from school, and don't judge me for calling someone my _enemy_ or whatever because this girl is a total bitch. And trust me; we are going to have fun freaking her out…

**YES IM FINNALY DONE! Whoo hoo! I am sorry that I have not been updating…I promise that I will soon because I like where this is going…and it is giving me ideas for the novel that I am actually writing.**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review, you don't have to like it, but please don't **_**write**_** it. I personally believe in **_**publically**_** and **_**verbally **_**expressing your hatred so… you can go around spreading your hate of either me or my FF…I have no problem with that ;)…I hope some of you here know and **_**understand**_** sarcasm….**

**Haha just saying…anyway…hope you enjoyed it!**

**R&R**

**-CAROO (don't ask)**


	6. A Familiar Face

**Hey guys! I hope you liked my previous chappy and there is more to come! I kind of lost interest in my other FF, so I think I am going to stick with this one, unless people protest, but I don't think that many will ;)**

**Here is chapter 6 now and I hope you enjoy! Please R&R and no flames…they hurt feelings :'(-like mine! Haha just kidding…**_**still**_** please be nice!**

**AND HERE WE GOO…**

I approached my enemy's house (No matter how many times I say it it still sounds pretty retarded), and I stopped and looked up toward the window. I knew that she was on the second floor, and I searched until I found her widow to her room. There was, like, 20 windows on the front of her house.

Yeah, it was a pretty retarded looking house by the way.

"Is this the house?" Crepsley asked, looking up at all the windows.

"Yep," I replied.

"You know that we cannot kill him or her, but we can traumatize him or her for life, as long as she or he deserves it.

I laughed and said in reply, "Yeah, Zelda deserves it,"

"Zelda?" He asked and raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, her parents are really into creepy names. Her parent's named her brother Lucifer. I would feel bad for her if she wasn't such a pain-in-the-ass bitch," I said sneering at the end.

"What did she do to you," I looked away from his eyes, blushed and said,

"It's a bit personal,"

He shrugged and dropped it, thank God.

"So…are you just going to freak her out and drink from her or are you going to traumatize her for life?"

I paused before saying, "Actually, can we wait until tomorrow. I want to freak out more than just one person,"

"Cynthia we can't risk other people knowing about vampires. What if one of them is a vampaneze?" He hissed.

"Please?" I begged looking up at him with my big, brown eyes. I knew I had that effect on people—I just hoped Crepsley fell for it too.

He rolled his eyes and said, "Well what do you have in mind?"

I smiled and said, "Just you wait. This is going to be fun."

He rolled his eyes again and I said, "What?" and slapped his arm. He chuckled and said,

"You know I have not known you for a long time. Barely two days. But I think I have known you forever because I can already see what you want to do already,"

"Oh, really?" I breathed, stepping closer. He gasped and backed up, and I smirked at his reaction. He stopped backing up and stood right in front of me.

He closed his eyes. _Oh, dear God was this really happening? _He leaned in. I leaned in. I closed my eyes, but I could feel his mouth and the rest of his face only a few inches away from mine. I heard him take a deep breath, but I leaned away.

I couldn't do this yet. Damn me and my stubbornness. I really wanted to kiss him! Damn me. He opened his eyes, obviously confused that there wasn't another person right in front of him. He looked up at me with almost sad eyes, and I hugged him saying,

"I'm sorry! I can't kiss you yet. I like you. Really I do. But I'm just not ready. And…You know that I know when you are going to…" I faded out, tears springing up in my eyes.

"When I die?" He whispered in my ear. I shivered.

"Yes. I just can't tell you. I don't want you to die, but if I tell you then I am not sure if you are going to try and kill the vampaneze Lord or not when your time comes. You know, if it does come," I opened my eyes wide. Oh, CRAP what did I just say?

"Oh, my God I'm sorry I wasn't supposed to say that!" I cried and buried my face in his chest. It smelled like the forest and fresh-STOP! Seriously Cynthia of all the things to be thinking about…

"It is okay, Cynthia," He whispered and placed his cheek on my head. He was at least two heads taller than I was, so he must have been bending down at a weird angle. I was about to move but he kept me in the same position. I didn't try to move again. He continued, saying,

"I know that I am to fight, and hopefully kill, the vampaneze Lord. Tomorrow we, Darren, you, Aryn and I, will talk about this. Obviously you know when the date is, so that might be helpful. But for now let us have…fun. If you want to scare a few humans before never really ever talking to them again, then," he took a deep breath before finishing, "I don't see why this should be a real problem,"

I smiled and hugged him harder, "Actually I don't really want to drink from her, or at least have her know. I don't think that will be so smart in the long-run. But thank you Mr. Crep—Larten. You're the best."

He laughed and said, "You are very wise by doing that. Do you want to feed now or wait?"

As if right on cue my stomach growled and I said, "I think I will wait. But I don't think I can last too long,"

He sighed and said, "We will go and get Aryn for some training. I have bottled blood that both of you can drink,"

"Okay and Larten?" I asked

"Yes?" He said and let me go to walk, not before grabbing my hand first.

"Can we flit back to your room? I never flitted before and I think it will be kind of fun and—"

I was cut off because in one swift movement, Larten flung me on his back, but before running he said,

"Hold your breath," He said and sprinted off.

I just had enough time to take in a deep breath, but I almost lost it when I saw the view that past by me.

I was almost as if Larten was jogging, but the Earth was moving faster under his feet. The world blurred as the vampire and his maybe-almost girlfriend ran what seemed like 150 miles per hour. I couldn't make out any building, trees, or grassy areas, but I could tell they were there because sometimes brown lines would pass, or green on the ground, or grey.

Just before I ran out of breath, Larten stopped and was just able to catch himself, but I fell to the ground. He quickly came over to me and helped me up, and all I could say was, "Wow. That was so cool! Oh, and do you know if I am a half vampire or full vampire. I was talking to Darren earlier today and he said I should talk to you and—"

"You talk too much," He whispered and he leaned in. Okay, this guy was charming, nice and HOTT, but I don't think I was ready for this. Even though I am 19, I don't feel like making out with a guy I just met. Is it not enough that I am in possible love with the man?

I put a finger on his mouth so he couldn't meet mine and I whispered, "I completely agree, but I don't think I am ready. I told you. Not yet. Just—give me a few days please,"

He nodded and blushed saying, "I am sorry. I just—I—"

I just laughed and walked by him over to his room and called behind me, "Don't come up with excuses, love,"

I heard him chuckle before he caught up with me, and we walked to his room together

"Oh my God this is gonna be awesome!" Aryn said as we followed Crepsley to some forest.

I just rolled my eyes and said, "Duh! Vampire training! Can you think of anything cooler?"

She put a finger on her chin in thought and replied, "Nah. O crap I hope I didn't just jinx it."

I rolled my eyes again and laughed.

We walked deeper into the forest until Crepsley had us stop next to an enormous Oak tree.

"Alright Crapsely, what we doing first?" Aryn asked, stretching her arms.

Crepsley froze, and then turned to her extremely slowly. His eyes looked darker and he was shaking slightly. Yep. Aryn's screwed.

Without warning he shot out at her and pinned her neck to the nearest tree. She actually looked pretty scared. He growled at her saying,

"Listen here, you better stop bitching at me, ok? You may think that I _need_ you or whatever, but I have Cynthia _and_ your little book. So technically _no_, I don't need you. So if I did kill you or severely paralyze you in some way then we, being Darren, Cynthia, other vampires, and I don't really need you around. Just putting that out there for future reference,"

She gulped and nodded quickly, and Crepsley released his grip on her neck.

I ran over to her to help her up. There was going to be a red mark on her neck for a while. She looked at me a bit scared, but then returned to her neutral stare.

I looked over at Crepsley, glaring. Ok, I really liked him. For argument's sake right now let's say I loved him. But that doesn't give him the excuse of talking to Aryn or treating her like that. But I had no say because he could easily snap my neck if he got pissed at me.

So I just glared at him instead.

He looked at me, slightly confused and asked, "What?"

I just rolled my eyes. He blinked a few times before saying,

"Ok then, let us get started. First I am going to go over some vampire facts that you will need in order to survive.

"First of all, let me test Aryn's blood."

She walked over to him and showed him her fingertips. Obviously she knew how this was going to take place. I guess I forgot some facts because I read the series many, many years ago. Almost 7.

He cut her fingertips a bit more roughly than he did mine, and she gasped in pain and glared up at him. He put her cut index finger in his mouth and licked her fingers a few times before closing the cut and said,

"Your blood is fine. You are a vampire." She sighed a bit then walked backward over to me, obviously a bit pissed and freaked out by Crepsley's actions before.

"So," I started trying to ease the tension between the two, "Do you want to start now?"

"Oh, yes." He said, "Tell me what you know about vampires. Aryn?"

Ok so he wasn't going to play teacher's pet. Actually I was kind of grateful. Annoyed, but slightly grateful.

"Full vampires burn in the sun. Half vampires do not; they can walk around like regular humans. Vampires don't burn to dust when they go out into the sun; they just get a serious sunburn and will die after some period of time. I'm guess within an hour long period.

"Vampires cannot drink blood from cats. Cats hate us and vice versa. We can drink blood from animals, but we cannot live off of animal blood alone. We need full vampire blood to survive.

"When we drink blood from humans we do not kill, we cut open their shoulder, take a sip, heal the cut, then leave. Vampaneze kill humans because they believe it is the righteous thing to do. Or whatever they say.

"We do not get marries, but we have mates. The two sign a document, or whatever, and they say that they will be faithful for 10 years. After 10 years they can either continue the relationship or end it. I guess vampire can get married, but since they live for hundreds and hundreds of years, being with one person might get on each other's nerves. At least, that is how _I_ think of it.

"We do not live forever. We _can_ live for hundreds and hundreds of years like I said earlier, so it does seem like forever. Vampire can die like regular humans do, like diseases, guns, grenades, other military arms, drowning, et cetera, but we catch diseases less often than humans do.

"Vampires can eat regular food like humans, but again they cannot just survive off of regular food. Ok that is about all I can think of for now but I'll probably think of more in a few minutes."

I gaped at her. Yeah, I read the books so I should know all of this, but again it was like about 7 years ago! Good thing she said the thing about cats because I probably would have died tomorrow. There was a cat outside the Cirque that was really bothering me.

Crepsley just had on an expressionless…expression. It seemed like nothing ever surprised him. Gosh, I really need to break this guy somehow.

He scratched his scar that went across his face before saying, "Hmmm. Impressive I must admit. Alright, Cynthia do you have any questions?"

I blinked a few times to get my attention focused before replying, "No, I read the series I know all of this." That was a huge lie but I really could care less right now.

"Alright, then! Let's move on," Crepsley said clapping his hands and walked a few paces before turning back to us. He seemed happy, but of course, his expression was just vacant. If that makes sense.

"So…what are we doing?" Aryn asked taking a daring step closer.

"We are going to work on battle strategies. Or at least defense. Most people teach people offensive moves first, but defense all wins."

"Umm, Crepsley should I take my inhaler now?" I asked

"Your what?" Aryn asked looking at me confused.

"Nothing I'll explain later," I dismissed.

"Yeah, sure. I'll train with Aryn first for 15 minutes then I'll train with you," Crepsley said, stroking his scar.

"Why do you need to wait 15 minutes?" Aryn asked. I'm guessing that she didn't like to not be on the "inside" or whatever.

"I'll explain later," I said again.

"Aryn come with me. Aryn will get you after she is done," He added looking over at me.

"Sure, sure" I said as I watched them walk farther into the forest until they disappeared.

I got my inhaler out of my bag of stuff, and took in a deep breath as I sucked in whatever is in inhalers. I held my breath for a minute, waited another minute, then sucked in my inhaler and held my breath for a minute.

I sat down with my back to a tree. I went through my bag when I realized that I didn't bring my iTouch. Damnit! I groaned and got up. 15 minutes eh? Hmmm… I could run back home and grab it right?

The answer was probably a _no _but I really was going to need it. I groaned and started to run back to my house. I hope I could find my way back.

The things I do for love.

I reached my house and took in a deep breath. I probably had about 10 minutes to get back. I groaned and climbed up the side of my house to get to my bedroom.

As I opened my window, I saw my iTouch on my bed, and my charger right next to it. I climbed in, but I was stuck in the back of the head.

I fell down on my carpet. I heard muffled talking, but all I could see were someone's feet. Then the man leaned down so I could see his face. He had a wicked grin and said,

"Did you go and see Crepsley like I told you? Hmmmmmmm?" He grabbed my hair and pulled me up and held me in the air. I screamed out in pain.

"Shut up, bitch!" And he struck me across the face. I gasped. I couldn't move because every move I made caused my hair to be yanked forcefully.

"Who are you?" I managed to say through gritted teeth.

"You don't remember me hmmmmm? Well that's too bad no isn't it? Take a good look at me now hmmm?"

I grunted and looked up at his face and gasped. It was that Murlouge guy. The bastard who made me a vampire. I wasn't sure if I should thank him or not.

"Alright, I know who you are. What do you want?" I said squeezing my eyes shut from the pain.

Fortunately he set me down before he replied, "I am just here to tell you something then I'll be on my way,"

I nodded. All I wanted was him gone.

He smirked and said, "Mr. Tiny is coming to see Crepsley soon. Tell Crepsley that Mr. Tiny will be waiting for him in three days outside this house. You can tell him that now, hmmm?"

"Do you mean 3 days like _not _counting today. I mean tomorrow, the next day, and Mr. Tiny will be here the day after that?" Ok, so I could have said that smoother but there was nothing I could do.

He nodded and headed toward my open window.

"Oh, and Cynthia," He said turning back to me, "He is to meet Tiny alone,"

I nodded and he jumped out the window.

I ran over to get my iTouch and my charger and I shoved them in my bag. I climbed down the window and the side of my house.

I sprinted back to the spot where Aryn would come to get me. I quickly sat down, and wiped the sweat that beaded down my face.

How did he know I was going to be there? At the moment that was the only question I had in my head, no the only thought I had!

None of this was in the series I am sure of it. Was I going to change everyones' destinies because I have shown up? Well, me and Aryn I guess I should say.

All I really _cared_ about was that hopefully no one would die. Or at least, I could prevent as many deaths as possible.

I sighed loudly and rubbed my face in frustration as I waited for Aryn to come and get me so I could train with the man I would soon grow to love.

**YES! I'm finally done! Whoo hoo! Tell me what you think! No flames please! Constructive criticism is welcome but please don't be mean! Sorry for the late update, I have been focusing on school work and all and I need to get good grades and all that crap.**

**If you hate it let me know how to fix it, and if you love it tell me how I can make it better!**

**I love you all,**

**PEACE!**

**cArO**


End file.
